Win a Date with (insert demigod's name here)!
by FracturedsoulMarauders
Summary: Leo is slightly bored, so what does he do? He makes a game show! Join the demigods in a show where boyfriends/girlfriends get angry at the chosen one, random questions, and 3 contestants who are charmed into playing. What will happen with Leo as the host, Calypso as the scorekeeper, Reyna as the director, Annabeth as the camera- woman, and Nico as the violent, weird security guard?
1. Introduction

_Episode 1: Introduction_

A crowd of both Greek and Roman demigods gathered in Camp Half- Blood's auditorium, sitting in rows of 10 in front of the stage murmuring among themselves. There was a new backdrop splattered with all kinds of colors representing each of the cabins and had a heart in the middle. Written in fiery red paint: _Win a Date with *insert demigod's name here*._ On the center of the stage were 1 slightly stained with blood blue plush couch and a bright yellow plush chair, rivaling Apollo's sun. That bright. A familiar scrawny Hephaestus camper made his way onto the stage, swaggering his hips as he walked. He was dressed in a sparkly pink dress with hearts with 5-inch-high heel shoes and a blinding green bow in his hair. A security guard was standing off to the side, brooding that he had to be part of this. A blonde from the Athena Cabin held up a monster- proof camera. When she signed _go_ , the fire- user began his show.

"Welcome to Win a Date with *insert demigod's name here*" he looked at his notecards. A caramel haired girl stormed on stage.

"You're supposed to say the name of the contestant today and announce yourself!" she screamed in his face.

"Sorry Cally, you should have written that in my notecards." The camper muttered then brightened.

"Sorry for that interruption." He shot a mock glare at Calypso. "I'm the awesome, flaming- hot, amazing, beautiful host, Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, Super-Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, Lord Tink-

"And I'm the scorekeeper, co- host, and the one making sure Repair Boy here stays in line." Calypso said, shooting a dirty look at her boyfriend.

The security guard over- dramatically sighed, "I guess I should introduce myself to. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I'm going to be the security guard, so if anyone offends Repair Boy, I will smack them with my odd assortments of random things mercilessly." He threatened.

"I'm Reyna, director of this show. I choose the contestants." The Roman spoke in a very professional way.

"And I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." The camera- woman looking at the Roman demigods giving her weird looks.

"So that's why you couldn't spend time to cuddle with me!" a random voice piped up from the audience.

The blonde blushed, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Ahem…whose show is this? MINE!" The host shouted at the bickering couple. He turned to Percy. "Because you offered so _kindly_ , why don't you be our offer to the ladies?" He winked.

"Bu-"

"No worries my young padawan, I will explain the rules." Leo said solemnly. "Everyone listen up! Each episode will contain 1 person from the audience and 3 previously chosen contestants to compete to win a date with the chosen one. There will be a series of questions that I, the fabulous host," he struck a pose. "will write based off of my randomness." A series of protests came but quieted down quickly after being given the famous "death glare" by Annabeth.

"Shussity! This, is like, ruining my face. HELP, HELP, THIS IS GOING TO CAUSE WRINKLES! WRINKLES! MY POOR BEAUTIFUL FACE!", the host fake sobbed earning some laughs from the demigods. The director walked up to add some more details.

"Because Repair Boy here," Reyna gestured to the host. "couldn't finish explaining, I will. Any camper, Roman or Greek, can appear on this show. The demigod or legacy with the most points will win the date to whichever's cabin is sponsoring and then to their real date. For example, Aphrodite's might give them a makeover and a new outfit, Apollo's might sing a song or heal any injuries, or Dionysus's might throw them a party before sending them off. It's going to be random! As Leo said before, he will write the questions, but both Annabeth and Calypso will proof-read them so not scar the younger campers." The daughter of Bellona looked at her notes. "Oh yeah! This is also a game show! We will be starting tomorrow at 4:00 in the afternoon."

"BE THERE!" Nico threatened. "Or I will beat you with my plushie BANANA!" The campers flinched and nodded rapidly. He brightened. "Will I be able to murder anyone?"

Reyna thought about it for a while, "Only if Octavian comes on, then yes."

"Great!"

Leo stood up, brushing himself off, "Now we may play Win a Date with *insert demigod's name here*! This show is going to be awesome! Annabeth and Reyna said that we had to first have an introductory episode explaining all the rules. THAT WAS SOOOOO BORING! Let's play Win a Date with *insert demigod's name here*!

"Bye!" The cast said as the dispersed.


	2. Clarisse, Piper, Katie

Calypso stood in the middle of the stage, looking through her notes frantically. "Okay…3 contestants…Percy…Got it." She muttered to herself. Calypso looked up. _5 minutes until starting_ Annabeth mouthed as she readied the camera. Calypso nodded. She could faintly hear Reyna shouting at Leo to get into position. Sheesh… what was wrong with her boyfriend now? Leo pranced stage, skipping and twirling his heart out. Gods, he was wearing a neon pink tight crop top, and a mini skirt with fish net leggings. Calypso looked away, her eyes burning with the afterimage. _3…2…1…_ Annabeth mouthed to the co- host clicking the button. Calypso took a deep breath, smiled, and began.

"Welcome demigods to the very first live episode of Win a Date with Percy shown on Hephaestus's TV." Percy walked on with a very confused half- smile on his face, as if he was sort of happy to be here but scared of Annabeth's wrath to come and sat on the blinding yellow chair. He muttered something about it being better if it was blue. "And our awesome host, Leo Valdez!" She was careful not to look at him but gestured toward his direction. Leo was sitting on the ground, sitting with his legs crossed, and a mock haughty look on his face. A round of applause followed, with quite a few giggles. "Coming forth, the 3 contestants chosen by Reyna." The director merely waved.

"Welcome Clarisse LaRue…" Calypso glanced at her notes. "Katie Gardener, and Piper Mclean!" The audience clapped after each name. "Valdez, tell them where they are going and which cabin's sponsoring!"

"Well…" He started in a British voice but quickly stopped after seeing Reyna's glare. "Um… they are winning a date to a fancy Italian dinner" he looked at Di Angelo but got a shrug in return. "courtesy of the Demeter Cabin…" A few whistles and clapping arrived cheering for the cabin. "and the cabin sponsoring is umm…. also, Demeter's Cabin! Repair Boy sighed thankful to be done.

"Eeshes, what is with you and your interruptions?" he mocked scolded the audience. "Hasn't your mother told you when the fabulous moi…" the host gestured to himself. "is speaking, all of you should shut up and listen? Ugh, the nerve of some people!" the fire- user through his arms up in fake exasperation.

"When can I leave?" A hopeful voice piped up from behind. The two hosts shared a look. Oops, they had totally forgotten about Percy. Shoot.

"After the show, or else I'll whack you with my…" The son of Hades looked inside his toybox. "With my toy pickle that squirts juice out of it!" he said triumphally. The campers exchanged a look. No one was about to tell Nico how wrong that sounded.

"Hey punks! Can we get the show started?" Clarisse said angrily.

"Uh… yeah!" Bad Boy Supreme organized his notecards, which because the Fates hate us, neon orange. "Percy, my man, read these questions." He handed the cards to the son of Poseidon.

"What's your favorite brand of…glitter?" The chosen one asked questioningly. Leo shrugged and said,

"What? I told you they were going to be random!"

"I like Super Sparkly Fluffy Unicorn the best!" The daughter of Ares said, not even the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Ooh! I prefer Sunshine's Glitter of Rainbow Sparkles! It's just so… sparkly!" The crowd rolled their eyes at Piper's answer.

"Me, hmmm… I like the Brightest and Most Joy Sparkly Ballerinas Dancing on Rainbows!" The crowd gaped at them for being so honest.

Percy grinned, Brightest and Most Joy Sparkly Ballerinas Dancing on Rainbows was his favorite too, even though he wouldn't admit it. He whispered who he picked to Leo.

"One point to Katie!" Leo said in his best announcer's voice, which was crappy. "I would have chosen Mrs. Glitter's Sparkly Delight!" Calypso nodded and drew one tally mark on the board. He turned to Clarisse. "Seriously Super Sparkly Fluffy Unicorn?" The camper nodded, now embarrassed.

"If you dare spread that, I will murder you and ruin your pretty little face!" She threatened.

"Well too bad, you just announced it to Hephaestus TV which is viewed by every demigod, god, nymph, and monsters. Including ARES. And aww, you think my face is pretty. I personally think it's sexy." Leo said as he winked at the audience. Laughter came from all direction.

"Hey Clarisse!" A voice called from above. Annabeth. "No threatening, remember younger campers are also watching this!"

"Time for question two!" Leo shouted, not noticing his mini- skirt was falling. A couple of giggles erupted, and the host looked down. He dropped the skirt fully and swayed his hips.

"You know, that skirt takes away from my natural hotness!" Repair Boy said as he tossed the mini-skirt into the crowd, leaving only his crop top and leggings. One very lucky (or unlucky, depending on your point of view) camper caught it. Jake Mason, Hephaestus cabin.

"Question two! What are your thoughts on Thalia **(A/N: She's appearing next episode)**?

Piper answered first, "Well… she's really cool and I like her. But a little violent and should love a little. Everyone should love! I ship Thalico! Murmurs began. "I mean a ship between Nico and Thalia." A very red Nico stormed on stage and began whacking her with his pickle.

"DIE POTATO! DIE!" He screamed as he hit her.

"Wow, chill, chill, Nico. Hit her as much as you want after the show." Reyna shouted, still harboring a grudge against the daughter of Aphrodite, but being professional.

"Okay… How about you Katie?"

"I've never met her, but from what people say, she's cool."

"Great, how about you Clarisse? She obviously couldn't be as cool as me! You called me pwetty!

"You're never going to get over that will you, Valdez?

"Never."

"Gods."

"You never answered the question. NICO!"

"Shit." Nico began whacking her with his pickle, flapping it up and down like a lunatic.

"Okay, okay…Thalia's pretty cool. Coolest person I've ever met, and that's saying something. She's violent, anyone who's violent is great in my book!"

"You can read books?" Percy muttered.

"It's not like you can."

"Uh… yes I can!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!" Percy picked up a book. A B C's. "This is A." he said pointing to B.

"This is L." he said slowly pointing to W. Everyone smacked their heads. Percy is really a Seaweed Brain.

"Percy! You never told me who got the point!" Calypso said, irked by the waiting. Seaweed Brain pointed to Piper's name on the board. Calypso, irritated, put a mark next to her name.

"So, it's a tie! Who will win, who will lose the chance to go on a date with Percy? Who? Who? WHO?"

"Shut it Repair Boy, you sound like an owl." The camera- woman glared at the host. Leo now was wearing a feather hat with pearls on it. Where in Hades did, he find these outfits?

Percy piped upped nervously, "I think I'm going to go on a date with Katie. Piper already has a boyfriend."

"I approve."

"I second."

"I third."

"I seventh!"

Every demigod in the cast gave their approval and ushered the two campers who were going on a date towards the Demeter Cabin.

Annabeth turned the camera towards herself, "That's the episode, guys! Tune in next time to see which camper will be chosen and what random questions will follow! Until next time!" At the very end, you could see an angry Nico beating Piper with his pickle in the background.


End file.
